NHL Home Ice
SiriusXM NHL Network Radio is SiriusXM's talk channel dedicated to the sport of hockey, and more so the National Hockey League. It features hockey talk during the day and play-by-play at night. It is currently the only Canadian produced satellite radio channel that is available to both subscribers of XM and Sirius Radio in the United States. The Director of Programming on SiriusXM NHL Network Radio is Peter Berce, while daily on-air contributors includes Scott Laughlin, Jim "Boomer" Gordon, Steve Kouleas, Mike Johnson, Patrick O'Sullivan, Mick Kern, Nick Alberga, Michelle Sturino, Jake Hahn, Tyler Madarasz, Gord Stellick and Rob Simpson. Former contributors include Jamie Shalley, Mike Ross, and Gary Green. History Home Ice (2005-2007) Home Ice began in November 2005 as XM Radio Canada launched its line of channels on the XM platform. Home Ice actually began on the XM Satellite Radio United States platform before the official launch of XM Radio Canada. It was the first full-time channel launched by XM Radio Canada. Due to a licensing agreement with Sirius, XM was not permitted to use the NHL logo yet, and instead created their own logo for the NHL package. Home Ice was a part of XM's NHL hockey package, as they dedicated 5 other channels for game play-by-play. This enabled XM to air the large majority of NHL games. It is believed that no Canadian team missed a broadcast ever. In addition, French language channel Radio Parallèle is also the home for French play-by-play of the Montreal Canadiens and Ottawa Senators. Home Ice concluded its first season on the air on the morning of June 20, 2006 when the Carolina Hurricanes won the Stanley Cup. Gametime aftermath show Ice Cap had an extended show to take calls from fans. Home Ice continued on Channel 204 through the 2006-2007 season. NHL Home Ice (2007-2013) On 2007-07-01, XM became the exclusive satellite radio home of the NHL. As the exclusive satellite radio partner of the NHL, XM officially rebranded the Home Ice channel to NHL Home Ice. In addition to that, beginning with the 2007-08 NHL season, XM now carries the play-by-play of every regular season and playoff game. As of 2008-07-15 NHL Home Ice is now offered as part of XM Radio Online. Following the Sirius / XM merger, NHL Home Ice was added to Sirius on 2008-09-30 as part of its "Best of XM" package and broadcasts on channel 208. Despite the channel being programmed by XM Canada, and counting towards CanCon regulations on satellite radio, the channel is not available to Canadians as their satellite counterparts are still two separate entities. On 2009-11-16 Home Ice's afternoon show, Power Play, began simulcasting video live on the NHL Network, joining NHL Live, which on 2008-3-17 became the first satellite radio program to be simulcast in high definition.http://www.multichannel.com/article/132439-NHL_Network_Drops_Puck_On_HD_Simulcast.php SiriusXM NHL Network Radio (2013-) During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, the channel's name was changed from NHL Home Ice to SiriusXM NHL Network Radio. On October 18, 2013 the station moved channels on XM from 92 to 211. The channel again shifted positions on July 17, 2014— the new locations are Sirius 211 and XM 218. As of August, 2015 the network switched to Channel 91 on both Sirius and XM Radio. The beginning of the 2015-2016 NHL season also brought a change in programming, with the popular Hockey This Morning and War Room shows being replaced with new content. References External links * SiriusXM NHL Network Radio External Links * on Wikipedia Category:National Hockey League on the radio Category:Radio stations